gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucius Dragen
Lucius Dragen, also known as Lucius the Cannibal, the eponymous Lord of the Hunt,' '''is a major character in the first, second, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. Lucius is the eldest son of Garth Dragen and Alise Dragen of Helgen, brother of Erik, Dominic and Mira Dragen. He is married to Larinna Harrigon and is the father of two children, his son and heir Warron, and a newborn daughter Melina. He is the former Lord of Helgen and head of House Dragen. He has been exiled to Braavos. Lucius is extremely intelligent, a trait which he inherited from his father, but Lucius is also violent, psychotic, cruel and sadistic. He has a knack for human psychology and uses that to his advantage, which is mostly a disadvantage for others. However, Maester Vahaelor mentioned to Larinna that Lucius wasn't always the monster he is today. In his youth, Lucius witnessed something so horrid and traumatizing that it changed his life for good. What that moment was, only Lucius knows. According to popular belief, Lucius is the reincarnated Vyrio Ahai or the Red Dragon. Biography Background Lucius Dragen was born in Helgen somewhere between 270 and 280 AL to Garth Dragen and his wife, Alise Dragen. As a young child, Lucius was joyful, happy, and carefree. His primary interests were that of Westerosi history and nature. He shared a strong, affectionate bond with his twin-sister, Mira Dragen. During his childhood, he was tutored by Maester Vahaelor, whom Lucius considered to be a valuable and close friend. At the height of the War of the Usurper, his father, Garth Dragen, left Helgen and joined Lord Eddard Stark to fight against the Targaryens, leaving Lucius and the rest of his family behind. One day, Helgen's Master-at-Arms, Ser Cerran Harlaw, took the young Lucius Dragen into the Wolfswood to go hunting, claiming that Lucius needed to learn how to be a man. During their hunt, Ser Cerran and Lucius were attacked by a large stag. Cerran died from his wounds and Lucius was left severely wounded. Despite his injuries, Lucius regained consciousness, but found himself abandoned, without weapons or equipment. He had festering wounds, a broken leg, and deep cuts on his back that exposed his bare ribs as a result from being virtually impaled by the stag's antlers. Lucius lay mutilated and alone, more than 200 miles (320 km) from Helgen. Lucius set the bone of his own leg, wrapped himself in the bear hide Ser Cerran was wearing, and began crawling back to Helgen. To prevent gangrene, Lucius allowed maggots to eat the dead, infected flesh in his wounds. ]] Using the stars as a navigational landmark, Lucius crawled overland east toward the Long Lake, where he fashioned a crude raft and floated downstream near Winterfell. The journey took him six weeks. He survived mostly on wild berries and roots. On one occasion, he noticed a hunter roaming the wild. Lucius noticed that the hunter was carrying some cooked meat. Lucius asked for the meat, but the hunter refused. Lucius then demanded the hunter to give him the food and even defended himself by saying that he is the son of Lord Garth Dragen. The hunter would not believe him and took out his knife, threatening to kill Lucius. In a frenzied attack, Lucius jumped the hunter, stole his knife and bit him in the leg. Furthermore, he cut open the hunter's abdomen and ate his remains. It was on this occasion that his appetite for human flesh originated. He cut the hunter into pieces and carried his meat for extra food. He only used the hunter's animal meat to drive away predatory animals. After recovering from his wounds, Lucius stayed in Winterfell for a couple of days, while Maester Luwin treated his wounds. Catelyn Stark eventually had an escort arranged to bring Lucius safely back to Helgen. Even though he returned to Helgen safely, Lucius was still severely traumatized by these events and was rendered temporarily mute. Witnessing Cerran Harlaw's gruesome death, the murder of the huntsman and the stag attack would haunt Lucius for the rest of his life; Lucius explains that it destroyed his faith in the gods, and thereafter he believed that there was no real justice in the world. He even went as far as to adopt the stag on his personal heraldry. Season 1 Lucius and his father are seen in Winterfell. Garth warns Lord Eddard about the Lannisters and their attempts to seize the Iron Throne. Ned, in turn, reminds Garth that he should keep a closer eye on Lucius as he has changed significantly since the events that occurred almost 17 years ago. Lucius converses with Robb Stark shortly after his brother and father left Winterfell. Lucius attempts to inflict worries at Robb about his family's departure, stating that Lord Eddard won't survive long in the capital. Robb seems not too worried about this and walks away. Lucius, however, is visibly pleased with Robb's apparent denial. Lucius is present when House Dragen swears its fealty to Robb Stark, although Lucius claims that it is all just nonsense. When Garth leaves Helgen to join Robb he allows Lucius to act as Lord of Helgen. Season 2 Lucius is now acting Lord of Helgen while his father has left to fight in Robb's war. While in Helgen, he organizes a feast in Helgen's great hall, apparently to "keep old alliances intact". However, Lucius secretly has fed his dinner guests Lord Dustin of Barrowton. Lucius' cannibalistic tendencies are shown for the first time in this season. Secretly, Lucius has also tried to manipulate Robb's successes in the war. He apparently was responsible for the deaths of several Northern noblemen, which in turn, weakened and destabilised some of the Robb's allies' morals. Not only has this great consequences for the Northern party, but also for the other opposing factions. Season 3 Lucius still continues to manipulate the ongoing war from behind the scenes. Even though he does not appear in this season, he does play some vital roles in the war. Season 4 ]]Garth returns from the aftermath of the Red Wedding, wounded. He gives Lucius free reign to do as he pleases, and is no longer reluctant to Lucius' actions. This gives him some limited free will. House Mollen, vassals to House Dragen begin to question Lord Garth's rule. They join up with House Lannister and begin rebelling against their liege. Lucius marches with a hundred men onto Riften's gates and puts the town to the torch, as well as killing several members of the Mollen household. Lord Mollen and his son, Edgar are killed by Lucius. Rylen Mollen is captured and Rolan escapes. Lucius was responsible for the Sack of RiftenSack of Riften, or the Massacre at Riften. He takes pride in his monstrous actions and boasts about the people he killed. As a result, he is called: "The Butcher of Riften"."Oathkeeper" Season 5 Lucius becomes Lord of Helgen after his father, Lord Garth is mercilessly killed by the Boltons."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" Enraged by the death of his father, Lucius tracks down one of Garth's killers, named; Barden Frey, a notorious rapist. Lucius manages to enter Barden's keep, as he acts as a Septon spreading the word of the Gods. Once in the keep, Lucius is successful in gaining Barden's trust and confidence. He uses this to his advantage and drugs Barden with a hallucinative poison. While in an ecstatic and manic state as a result from the poison's effects, Lucius commands Barden to cut off large bits of his face with a glass shard and feed those parts to Lucius' dogs. He also suggests that Barden should hang himself multiple times. Barden Frey is left crippled, horribly disfigured and restricted to a wheelchair."The Gift" ]] After Garth's death, Lucius takes up the responsibility of leading House Dragen, much to his family's dismay. This leads to his sister, Mira, and his youngest brother Dominic, to leave Helgen in fear of Lucius. Lucius eventually married Larinna Harrigon, trueborn daughter of Lord Jorthos of House Harrigon."Hardhome" In the first weeks of their marriage Lucius psychologically tormented her. Lucius tried to keep Larinna in total isolation to manipulate her. However, Lucius' plan to brainwash Larinna ultimately failed, as he utterly underestimated her strong will; Larinna refused to have her own personality sublimated, and so, Lucius and Larinna hold an uncomfortable, but remarkably stable relationship. However, during one of Lucius and Larinna's fights, Larinna tried to defend herself and left a deep scar on his eye. Lucius has still held a hateful relationship with Larinna's father, Lord Jorthos, and her brother, Ser Rickard. Sometime after his marriage, Lucius was visited by the infamous vigilante known as The Raven, who attempted to assassinate him. She had somehow gotten word of all his monstrous acts and, even though those he killed had wronged him, Sarina felt Lucius had gone too far. Lucius incorrectly believed that she was sent by the remains of House Mollen or possibly an assassin of House Bolton. Though Lucius survived the assassination attempt, after suffering a cut from one of Sarina's daggers (which was coated in the Tears of Lys) he was left ill for a few days. This would spark a lasting vendetta between Lucius and Sarina, and from then on, Lucius would refer to her as "that bastard bitch". Some time later, Larinna gave birth to Lucius' first born son and heir Warron. It was made apparent that the only person Lucius felt any real affection and love for is his son. Lucius eventually made a deal with Ramsay Bolton, Roose Bolton's legitimized bastard son. If Ramsay kills Lucius's uncle, Ethan Snow, Ramsay would receive Ethan's wife, Arrena Storm in return. Ramsay agrees to Lucius' terms and kills Ethan Snow shortly after the Battle for Winterfell. Season 6 Shortly after Lord Jorthos Harrigon's death, Lucius imprisons Arrena Storm. Larinna tries to stop Lucius but he ignores her. This causes more bad blood with House Harrigon. After the Battle of Winterfell, Ethan Snow is discovered by a traveler. He brings him back to Helgen where he is treated by Maester Vahaelor. Unfortunately, Ethan could not be saved because his injuries were too great. His body stays in the Maester's room. Fortunately for Lucius, Ethan's death would mean that Lucius could do as he wants to Arrena without having to fear the wrath of Ethan Snow. After Ethan's resurrection, the two engage in a duel, where Lucius is believed to have died. After Lucius' supposed death, Ethan releases Arrena and Larinna. However, Lucius awakens after his fatal injury and manages to flee from Helgen, killing several people and wounding Maester Vahaelor. Lucius kills a Braavosi nobleman, Thorodos Oderah, steals his identity and sets sail for Braavos. Lucius performed a number of self modifications to make himself unrecognizable, including the removal of his eye patch and blending his eye's scar with his eyelids. Thanks to his linguistic skills, including mastering the High Valyrian language, he was able to adopt the Braavosi lifestyle very quickly and was successful in fooling many noblemen into believing that he was indeed Thorodos Oderah. Ethan, after finding out about Lucius' escape, sends several assassins to Essos to find Lucius and bring him to justice, dead or alive. Eventually, Lucius left Braavos and has once again gone into hiding. According to Ethan's spies, Lucius has disappeared into the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai and has not been seen since. However, this could also be a ruse set up by Lucius to mislead Ethan. Victims Lucius's confirmed number of victims is 26. By the time Lucius was banished, only 17 victims were known. Lucius also tried to murder several other people but failed for unknown reasons. These are just confirmed victims, Lucius was believed to have killed approximately 10 more people. Modus operandi Lucius' MO was unique compared to other serial killers or psychopaths because he was known to kill based on retribution, discourtesy and poetic justice along with necessity. Retribution Most of Lucius' murders were carried out for revenge and retribution. This characteristic of his MO started early on, his first (the huntsman) and second (Garvy) murders were all based upon revenge, the former being from the hunter denying Lucius food and the latter for Garvy's father throwing sexual remarks at him. The most relevant series of murders based on revenge was when he murdered all the members of the group of men that killed his father Garth. He was seen neglectfully torturing Barden Frey for retribution for raping a tavern girl he previously met and for Garth's murder. He also murdered Olivar Errol for disgracing his sister Mira. Discourtesy Lucius was most widely known to kill because of discourtesy and rudeness. This is first discovered when he beheaded Kegan after he insulted his mother. Lucius told Larinna that discourtesy was "unspeakably ugly" to him. This was seen again after he drove Duncas to suicide after he offended him. Poetic Justice Lucius' signature style was poetic justice, placing his victim's bodies in positions that imitated the positions of figures in historical documents. His most referenced poetic justice style murder was with his fourteenth victim, who was laced to a pegboard in the position of a butterfly or a dragon, showcasing King Aegon the Unworthy's personality. Lucius also killed Barroth the assassin in a particularly strange way. He cut off Barroth's ears and tongue and also removed his eyeballs. This could be referenced from the phrase "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil". Aliases Lucius had a number of aliases and false names, which he used when plotting a kill in order to escape from justice, usually from the Starks or from his father's own wrath: * Carth Coldrin, a name he took when plotting to kill Briden Merryweather. * Septon Clarton, a name he took when plotting to mutilate Barden Frey. * Thorodos Oderah, a name he took after he fled from Helgen. He used this name during his stay in Braavos to hide himself from Ethan Dragen and his men. He also performed a number of self-modifications to make himself unrecognizable. Lucius took this identity from the eponymous Thorodos Oderah, a Braavosi nobleman and spice trader. Lucius was also nicknamed by other people based on his actions and deeds. Some of these aliases include: * The Demon of the North, an alias Lucius was given after he became the Lord of Helgen. * The Butcher of Riften, an alias Lucius was given after the Sack of Riften. * Lord of the Hunt, a self-proclaimed "title" held by Lucius after the events of ''Lord of the Hunt''.'' * The Beheaded Stag. Lucius was often called this way by the people he brainwashed and drove insane. According to these people, they dreamt of a large, majestic black stag who keeps following them around in a dense forest. Some people have also claimed to see a tall, humanoid, pitch-black figure with antlers staring down at them with glowing red eyes. Larinna Harrigon claimed to symbolically view Lucius in this manner. Majestic, charming, but simultaneously ominous, frightening and manipulative. * Baratheon's Bane. An alternative name for The Beheaded Stag, because of House Baratheon's affiliation with stags as their heraldry. Personality Before the events of ''Lord of the Hunt'', Lucius was kind-hearted, clever, adventurous and, sometimes, quite anti-social, but not fundamentally malicious. He showed love and care for his family, friends and nature. He once remarked that he held great respect for trees and considered them to be the "messengers of nature". Beneath his supposed confident exterior lay the personality of an insecure, anxious and naive young boy. It was only after his survival in the Northern wilderness that Lucius's original personality had been seemingly obliterated. Over time, he showed that he could be ruthless, cruel, ominous and - sometimes - commit pure evil deeds. On one occasion he ripped a hunter apart like a wolf tears at a deer, in pure revenge for not giving Lucius food. Afterwards, he ripped open the hunter's abdomen and consumed his body parts. This is where Lucius's apparent apatite for human flesh originated. After he returned to Helgen safely, his new, sociopathic personality took a turn for the worse. Lucius's calm and calculating demeanor, combined with his psychopathic nature and unique intellect give Lucius a terrifying, nightmarish personality of a savage, cruel, but also an intelligent and calculating person. One notable example of his shifty personality is that of his incredible, almost inhuman calmness. Even when in battle or in the middle of a violent murder, Lucius stays completely calm, never showing emotions of anxiety, anger or reluctance. In contrast with any other psychopathic individuals of his level (i.e. Ramsay Bolton, Joffrey Baratheon, etc.) who do express certain emotions when performing any immoral activities. Even maester Vahaelor once mentioned that Lucius is an "empty husk of man. Hollow, emotionless, repentless". Even though he is capable of performing cruel and evil deeds, Lucius has some sort of "code of discipline" to which he strictly adheres to. He does not, for one, harm animals, children or the sick and feeble. Ironically, this "code" does not apply to his family relatives. For instance, Lucius once bribed Ramsay Bolton to murder his own bastard uncle, Ethan Snow. Despite his savage nature, Lucius is capable of loving and doing almost anything for those he cares about, a trait which he likely inherited from his father. This is shown and mentioned multiple times. One time, he mutilated and tortured a rapist who was responsible for the death of Alanis Blackwood, a young girl whom Lucius took as some sort of surrogate daughter. Lucius violently tortured him, even though he rarely, or never, tortures anyone. One major example of this behaviour was when he hunted down the group of men who killed his father. Another notable example is Larinna Harrigon, a girl from the Smithlands whom Lucius had married through an arranged marriage set up by his father and Larinna's father, Lord Jorthos Harrigon. Even though the marriage itself began negatively and, sometimes, even ended with violence, Lucius did show some certain feelings for Larinna. Not necessarily love, but certainly some form of obsession. Whatever Lucius' reasons where for this uncommon behaviour remains unknown. In addition to his amazing intelligence, Lucius is able to unveil and discover a person's true nature. He is able to detect lies, sense treachery or disloyalty and other forms of trickery and deceit. He can also use this special mental ability to "brainwash" unsuspecting victims to his will, like he did to Duncas the stable boy, whom he had driven to suicide via choking his tongue. People who have encountered Lucius and engaged in a conversation with him, have stated that, afterwards, they receive nightmares where a tall, long-fingered, pitch black humanoid figure with stag horns chases them in a forest. Therefore, a black stag has often been associated with Lucius. As shown by his favourite means of execution, Lucius is a confirmed cannibal. Although he occasionally eats his victims raw and unspoiled, Lucius most commonly likes to kidnap and drug his victims. Once they are in Lucius' control, he kills and cooks them. Reign Quotes Spoken by Lucius Spoken about Lucius Appearances Image gallery Lucius promo.jpg|Promotional image for Lucius in Season 4 Luciusred.jpg Butcher.jpg|Lucius in Season 5 Lucius6.jpg Lucius season 5 promo.jpg|Promotional image for Lucius in Season 5 LuciusandLarinna.jpg|"People will say we're in love..." Luciuswithsword.jpg|Lucius in battle Beheadedstag.png|The "Beheaded Stag", an image commonly associated with Lucius Lucius season 6 promo.jpg|Promotional image for Lucius in Season 6 carth lucius.jpg|Lucius as "Carth Coldrin" Family tree Trivia * Lucius is the main protagonist in SharkyBytesz' short story: ''Lord of the Hunt'''' and its cancelled predecessor, [[Waking the Demon|''Waking the Demon]]. * Lucius is a polyglot, being fluent in multiple languages including High and Low Valyrian. * Lucius's personal steed is called "Ruin". * Lucius's has a pair of twin bladed which he calls "Keening" and "Sunder". * Lucius is based primarily on Hannibal Lecter. However, Lucius is also loosely based on Ramsay Snow, Roose Bolton, Will Graham, Hugh Glass, serial killer Dr. Alfredo Ballí Treviño and Tom Riddle. * Lucius is left-handed. * As a child, Lucius suffered from a minor spectrum of autism, which could have stimulated his psychopathic behaviour which he developed later on. * Lucius is colour-blind. * Lucius and Robb Stark were former childhood friends. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lucius Dragen is Garth Dragen's son. He is handsome, tall and muscled, and has a sinisterly charming persona. Lucius is a cannibalistic sociopath, serial killer, and a master manipulator. He is calculating, calm, and extremely intelligent. He does not fit any known psychological profile, though Maester Vahaelor classifies him as a "pure sociopath". However, unlike subjects with sociopathy, Lucius does not exhibit pleasure from killing, which would have resulted in an accelerated heart-rate. This was shown when Lucius viciously attacked a cleaner, and his heart-rate was noted to have never exceeded 85 beats per minute. Lucius simply described himself as being evil, stating that psychiatry is "puerile", and wrong to categorize different kinds of evil as different behavioral conditions. Lucius then supported this by stating that the inconsistencies in his behavior were traits of pure evil, and that he did not possess a behavioral abnormality. In the books, Lucius' eyes are typical Dragen maroon but also reflect light in "pinpoints of red." He has small, white teeth and pitch black, slicked-back hair with a widow's peak. Lucius also appears in Sansa's POV storyline in the sixth book, The Winds of Winter, where Lucius tries to lure Sansa to Helgen to manipulate her. He fails to do so, because of his eventual banishment from Helgen. In the books, Lucius' whereabouts after his banishment are ultimately unknown and his voyage into the Shadow Lands are simply theories. References Category:Nobles Category:Fanon Characters Category:House Dragen Category:Characters from the North Category:Male Category:Status: Uncertain Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Waking the Demon Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Alive Category:Cannibals Category:Villain Category:Serial killers Category:Lord of the Hunt